The present invention relates to devices used in the care of fingernails and particularly relates to hand operated abrading and polishing devices adapted for use to remove and or blend the free end of a natural nail under an artificial nail.
Artificial nails are commonly available on the market for application to enhance the appearance of the wearer's fingernails. The artificial nails are typically applied by a manicurist by coating the top surface of the natural nail with an adhesive or similar bonding agent. The artificial nail is then placed in contact with the bonding agent until the artificial nail is secured in position. The forward edge of the artificial nail is then filed to achieve the desired appearance. Usually, the artificial nail is thereafter subjected to one or more coats of liquid polish and protectants to achieve the final appearance.
Once the artificial nail has been bonded to the natural nail, it is generally desirable that the forward edge of the natural nail be filed so that any abrupt change in thickness is eliminated thereby diminishing the likelihood of any accumulation of unwanted material. If the abrupt change in thickness is not removed, foreign matter including bacteria and fungus can accumulate which can cause health problems as well as contribute to an unsightly appearance at the junction of the forward edge of the natural nail. This junction is, by its very nature, a part of a concave surface on the underside of the artificial nail. Such a concave surface is difficult, if not impossible, to file or burnish using a conventional flat nail file or emery board.
Some professional manicurists have employed power driven wheels to grind this junction. While such power driven wheels accomplish this task fairly quickly, the speed of the wheel used during the grinding process often generates sufficient heat through friction to cause some discomfort. Further, the abrasive wheel often contacts not only the underside of the natural nail, but also contacts the end of the finger in such a manner to remove some surface portion of the skin at the end of the finger thus making the ends of the finger unduly sensitive.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a hand operated rather than power operated manicuring device which can abrade and burnish the free end of a natural nail under an artificial nail while avoiding any discomfort to the person receiving the manicure.